User talk:Thaswordster
Okay I don't really mind. You can change if you want to. Purple Fluorite (talk) 07:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) (RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) Welcome to Crash Bandicoot Wikia. (RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) Lightning I saw your edit on the Polar Push page. The music for the lightning lasts for 10 seconds, not 15, and then everyone gets zapped. Here's a video that is good to see this easily if you don't want to go into your game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ0IXLGIHa0 I believe I checked that it is 10 in Tilt Panic and Manic Panic a while back as well, when I got time information on every special item in the game. If it is 15 seconds in your game, then there must be a difference between versions, which would be odd.Ntropydude (talk) 06:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't the anvil song end shorter than the lightning's anyway? That is why I thought it was 15. Maybe I messed it up with the cooldown of the zapper thing (20 seconds if I remember. ItsBloonTasty 13:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :In Polar Push arenas, the anvil and lightning both last for 10 seconds. The players remain zapped for 6 seconds. There is a shorter version of the anvil song, used in Space Bash and Snow Bash, which lasts 8 seconds in those arenas, so maybe that's what you were thinking of. - Ntropydude (talk) 19:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Colored gems in N-Tranced I just double checked, and you do need the colored gems to unlock the N. Tropy boss fight in N-Tranced. In those three secret levels, the colored gems act similar to crystals in other levels, in that you need to get the colored gem first before you can do time trial, and the colored gems unlock that warp area's boss fight. - Ntropydude (talk) 22:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I thought it was only the shards. -- ItsBloonTasty 07:38, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Warped I don't understand what this means. What can you do with this? "All in-game text is loaded in every level (includes warp room), which also includes some strings with "NO CHEATS", "GET RELICS", "GET ALL", "OPEN LEVELS" and "CLOSE LEVELS" in them." :Leftovers, they don't do anything (at least I can't access them). Btw you didn't sign. ;) -- ItsBloonTasty 14:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Crash 1 By the way, I added more info about the E3 beta on the Crash 1 page. You might want to look at it to make sure it's correct. I haven't played the E3 version yet but I watched OldClassicGamer's youtube videos for it. I made the assumption that Castle Machinery is not included, since he didn't have a video of it, but strangely he didn't have videos for Cortex's fight or Toxic Waste either, which I think must have been in the game's data since they were in the prior prototype. Stormy Ascent is NOT included in the NTSC-US box art, but I have no idea about NTSC-J. Do you happen to know if there's anyway to see the level names for the third island levels in the E3 version? I'm curious to see if the names of the bridge levels are reversed. Ntropydude (talk) 06:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ah cool, thanks for the box's back info. Yes I'm pretty sure the levels in the 3rd island are named too, I can also check the game's files and see if Castle Machinery is there. -- ItsBloonTasty 13:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I checked, and Castle Machinery, Great Hall, Cliff, Test, Waterfall, Intro and Ending files aren't in the game (Cavern level is). This is also the text string order in the Map/Title screen file: "N. SANITY BEACH.JUNGLE ROLLERS.THE GREAT GATE.BOULDERS.UPSTREAM.PAPU PAPU.ROLLING STONES.HOG WILD.NATIVE FORTRESS.UP THE CREEK.RIPPER ROO.THE LOST CITY.TEMPLE RUINS.BOULDER DASH.SUNSET VISTA.JAWS OF DARKNESS.KOALA KONG.CORTEX POWER.HEAVY MACHINERY.GENERATOR ROOM.TOXIC WASTE.PINSTRIPE.ROAD TO NOWHERE.THE HIGH ROAD.LIGHTS OUT.NITRUS BRIO.SLIPPERY CLIMB.THE LAB.STORMY ASCENT.DR. NEO CORTEX.FUMBLING IN THE DARK.LIGHTS OUT.WHOLE HOG.SUNSET VISTA" (Some dots are used as separators, and aren't actually dots in the files). As you can see, Cortex Power still comes before Heavy Machinery, Road to Nowhere comes before The High Road, and Stormy Ascent is still the last level, with The Lab behind it, which in turn is after Slippery Climb. Sunset Vista and Lights Out are repeated twice, which would be because they are the levels that "split" into 2 (though, I don't know exactly why they are duplicated). -- ItsBloonTasty 13:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Interesting. Since Road to Nowhere comes before The High Road in the original prototype, I'll assume those names are associated with the correct level, so I have no idea why the password thing occurs. ::According to the date created/modified on the disc, The Great Hall was created June 19, and Castle Machinery, Intro, Ending were created July 15, 1996. It's strange though because it appears that the levels and the title screen/map data weren't modified after May 11 according to what the file properties say, which makes no sense since they aren't the same, but I don't know anything about how the games are programmed. ::There are three (that I found) occurrences of level name data in the S0000019.NSF file of the final version. I opened it up in a text editor, as I don't know a better way to read it. One is really weird, as it has text that looks like "RIPPERƒx�OƒZ�LOST C„p� TEMP„A�UINS‚Ø�AD TO NOWHER„>% DASH SUNSET VISTA KOALA KONG HEAVY M†¨�INERY C„��EX POWER GE€". ::The second one shows the order of the levels on the map (no duplicates), "N. SANITY BEACH JUNGLE ROLLERS THE GREAT GATE BOULDERS UPSTREAM PAPU PAPU ROLLING STONES HOG WILD NATIVE FORTRESS UP THE CREEK RIPPER ROO THE LOST CITY TEMPLE RUINS ROAD TO NOWHERE BOULDER DASH SUNSET VISTA KOALA KONG HEAVY MACHINERY CORTEX POWER GENERATOR ROOM TOXIC WASTE PINSTRIPE THE HIGH ROAD SLIPPERY CLIMB LIGHTS OUT JAWS OF DARKNESS CASTLE MACHINERY NITRUS BRIO THE LAB THE GREAT HALL DR. NEO CORTEX FUMBLING IN THE DARK WHOLE HOG". ::The third one looks like the level order of the E3 version, but with some differences and I don't understand it's purpose. Perhaps "UNKNOWN LEVEL" is somehow related to Stormy Ascent. "N. SANITY BEACH JUNGLE ROLLERS THE GREAT GATE BOULDERS UPSTREAM PAPU PAPU ROLLING STONES HOG WILD NATIVE FORTRESS UP THE CREEK RIPPER ROO THE LOST CITY TEMPLE RUINS BOULDER DASH SUNSET VISTA JAWS OF DARKNESS KOALA KONG CORTEX POWER HEAVY MACHINERY GENERATOR ROOM TOXIC WASTE PINSTRIPE ROAD TO NOWHERE THE HIGH ROAD LIGHTS OUT NITRUS BRIO SLIPPERY CLIMB THE LAB CASTLE MACHINERY DR. NEO CORTEX FUMBLING IN THE DARK WHOLE HOG THE GREAT HALL UNKNOWN LEVEL" Ntropydude (talk) 19:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::That's some weird characters in there, I recommend a hex editor too, as it has more support for weird characters. Anyway, UNKNOWN LEVEL might have been when the game tries to load a level that the game can't recognize/has no text for. But since there's no level like that, it goes unused. It's weird that the game has 3 level name chunks, despite only 2 being used. Also, I'll try to see which one of the three bunch of level names the password system uses. -- ItsBloonTasty 20:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Twinsanity Gliches You said that the Drill Ants being inoffensive is random, but atually, whenever I use that way, they have NEVER been not inoffensive for me. Scheepybird (talk) 21:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :But you can't do that at the end of Rockslide Rumble so it's still random in one aspect. That could simply be a trigger for it. -- ItsBloonTasty 21:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Can I still add it in the article as a way of triggering it but still say that it's sometimes random? Scheepybird (talk) 23:28, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, you can. -- ItsBloonTasty 04:53, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Revisions Hello. I'd like to know why you undid my revisions due to "watermarked images", what does that mean exactly. The Crash of the Titans profile of N.Gin was legit thoughPepsiB&B (talk) 16:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC)PepsiB&B :There were logos/icons in the images, Bandipedia does not allow images with those watermarks. You can remove them yourself using PhotoShop or something similar, or just get other images (or take them yourself). -- ItsBloonTasty 17:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Reminder When you undo a 'bad edit' then you need to warn the user on their talk page and offer to help. If you dig through my contributions you may find one or two examples. :-) 22:56, March 28, 2015 (UTC) : Happy to help. You're only just getting started, and I am really strict with the way I get the admins to style their posts, so don't worry about it. 14:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) April Poll, and other stuff Would you like a go at doing the April poll on the front page? It's already a week late, I cannot think what I want it to be. Hopefully you could post something thought-provoking. btw, how would you feel about starting a Bandipedia twitter account, to reach out to a wider fanbase? There are lots of Crash fans on Twitter who don't come here. 22:42, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you have a Twitter account at the moment I can DM you on? It's the only private messaging system I can think of so we can agree on a password and all of that. I can sort out the rest. 23:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) something something something https://twitter.com/Bandipedia well, here we go. I've followed both of us using it, if you follow one of the accounts back I can DM you with the password. Ideally we'd need a picture as well but at this time it's not a concern. I'll sort out the rest. 16:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Go for it, and check DMs. 18:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Death Routes So what's the deal with death routes in Crash 2 and 3? I know that in my NTSC-US version, if you die after taking the platform, you can die in or out of the death route and the platform stays there. Is it not the case that it disappears in PAL for deaths outside the death route? I thought it was decided on CM years ago that this is a PAL/NTSC difference? I don't know what speedrun you were referring to. Ntropydude (talk) 03:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. It's strange that the usually careful PAL players like HP and Smaz never bothered to make sure that their version is that way they thought it was, if they weren't completely sure. http://hpzr.proboards.com/thread/1688/death-routes Ntropydude (talk) 01:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Level Names But how am I suppose to post them? Is posting them here also OK? --Pkukiss (talk) 11:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Pkukiss Also, is it OK to give translations of Aku Aku hints in the Japanese version? However this will take long, as I have to replay the entire game. I have made a few edits, do you think they're ok, or I should some other format? Crash 2's Aku Aku hints are in voice rather than in text. My hearing is not very well (my native language is Chinese). Can you find anyone to check out whether or not they're correct? My translations seem good, but partially due to that it's hard to verify. Titans/Mind Over Mutant Japanese covers I'm just curious, are those Japanese covers real or fake? StarFleet (talk) 10:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) The dead thread Surely a 'last warning' would be in order for anyone who bumps dead threads. It's in the Community Messages, and if it's there then it's certainly grounds for serious trouble. Maybe you could go on his talk and do something about it because I think he'd be likely to do it again, either through ignorance or mistake. 16:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Think I got it off some YouTube account BandiCooper 09:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Bumping dead threads Hey, I noticed that a couple of users have been bumping this thread, even though it's supposed to be dead. And then there's this user that has been, what you call "necrobumping threads with spammy comments". Apparently that user has been previously blocked before for engaging in that same behaviour. I just thought this message may be of some use. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Crash 1 mod Oh wow, since when do you mod Crash 1? Ntropydude (talk) 05:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Keith McKinney What is this guy actually doing? I mean, he's just blanked his talk page trying to start a discussion while blocked and consistently showed no signs of improvement or regard for the wiki. What's this about him being 'retro'? Is there anything regarding Keith that I've completely missed. Anyway, he's been banned for a month starting from today. Merry Christmas indeed. 19:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC) New Features I've added a new blogs feature to the front page, where users can submit blogs either with the category Community News or Crash News and they'll show up on the front page. Thing is though, exclusively on the front page a random tag appears and idk how to get rid of it. All the other stuff will work in time (maybe we could write some blogs to get on the front page?) but that's really annoying me. Would you be able to help? 18:54, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Can you remove this broken video from Bandipedia? (http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/File:TAS_PSX_Crash_Bandicoot_Prototype_in_38_29_by_iiro2) Reply to "Signing posts" Whoops! I apologize for not putting those at the end of some of my posts, my iPhone keyboard doesn't have them. Thanks for the heads up. FawFayQ8 (talk) 18:52, March 1, 2016 (UTC) IMPORTANT Take a good look at this page. A user by the name of Adamhjdjd has been vandalizing this page in particular. http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Brainwashing FawFayQ8 (talk) 08:47, March 22, 2016 (UTC) About the Rilla Roo edit Yeah, you're right about Crash Bash not being one of the original PS1 games... My bad. FawFayQ8 (talk) 16:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Rilla Roo I know I wasn't the user who made the edit, but can you explain how Crash Bash isn't an original PS1 game. I'm just not quite sure I fully understand your reasoning. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:10, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Other Perhaps you could add a males category. PortalMasterLight (talk) 15:20, April 16, 2016 (UTC) New Username Congratulations on your new username! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:04, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion titans names in different languages Should there be a "names in other languages section" for all of the titans? I could provide their Finnish names, their meanings and direct translations of their names from finnish to english and vice-versa. Tumpp1357 (talk) 17:05, May 13, 2016 (UTC) TNT Square deletion I disagree with the deletion of the TNT Square page. I realize it was on something not too major, but still something found in two games, and not covered anywhere else (since they actually aren't crates they shouldn't be covered on the TNT Crate page). There are now broken links on at least three other pages (Ripper Roo, Ripper Roo (Boss Fights), El Pogo Loco). Also, it was a complete page with a picture and all the necessary description. I contrast this with other pages that I do think serve no purpose, such as Gold Miner and Deactivation Tab. Each of these pages refers to only one level in one game, has extremely little description and no picture, and the Gold Miner page just simply repeats content already on the Gold Rush page. Ntropydude (talk) 04:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) OK I combined the old "Nitro Square" page and TNT Square into one page to which the old names both redirect so no broken links. The topics were similar enough that it makes sense to have them in one page (similar to Purple ? and ! crate which is two similar things into one page) so hopefully less of a minor page now. There are plenty of links to the old pages (even on Speedy Boots page) where it would not make sense to insert the content from the TNT and Nitro square page. So it's worthy of a page, but I agree now it doesn't need to be two separate pages. Ntropydude (talk) 00:47, May 22, 2016 (UTC) New category cyborg (suggestion) In the crash series there are cyborgs most notable being Ebenezer Von Clutch, Crunch Bandicoot and N. Gin. Should a new category be added for cyborgs? 'Hang Eight' With all my respect, the level doesn't have a floating stopwatch like in CB3W, but it has a timer nevertheless, that is counting down the seconds for the prize, for which Crash needs to be as fast as possible to obtain. I believe that's what we call a Time Trial challenge. Vandalism: Juanandressancheztobler123456 Look at the one edit made by User:Juanandressancheztobler123456 on the Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex page. It's clearly vandalism of the level list, and clearly intentional as I can't see how something like that could happen by accident. Ntropydude (talk) 04:21, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure I'd say it was clear vandalism, but it clearly seems to have been done in bad faith, and the edit added false information to the page which couldn't have been done by accident. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of this? Does this count as a tutorial? I was thinking that each enemy had their own page regardless but this edit seems to hint otherwise. 20:20, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Question about ItsBotTasty If your ItsBotTasty account is used to do bot edits such as AWB etc. I was wondering why it hasn't been flagged as a bot. It's true that by default, neither administrators, nor bureaucrats are able to flag accounts as bots, since by default, only VSTF, Helpers, Staff, and Utilities can flag accounts as bots. But yeah, I thought that you should request a bot flag for ItsBotTasty, since it would prevent ItsBotTasty from flooding recent changes, and earning badges. I'm not saying I mind not having ItsBotTasty flagged as a bot, but it's just a suggestion. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:00, June 23, 2016 (UTC) wodi wodpocker Wtf y did u delet mi woode woodpeckr pag hes the bet crach charter u dunno the frst thin about carsh fuk u dont een like timetwisger i no who u r shitty mdude placing nitross all ovr the place instead of thoughtfull desing like timtwister!!! He Didn't Understand Woody Woodpecker. BandiCooper 18:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm getting pretty tired of cleaning up after that Bhuges guy tbh. None of his edits are constructive and he clearly doesn't have a good enough grasp at English to edit here. Should we just ban him? We wouldn't be the first wiki to do so. Or maybe we could just tell him not to edit anymore. BandiCooper 19:27, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::In this situation, I personally think issuing him a warning and telling him what he's doing wrong would suffice at this time. I think a block personally would be too harsh, I mean he doesn't seem to be acting in bad faith. However I do feel that perhaps he might be a little too eager to show off his dedication, which is normally a good thing, except I'm picking up this feeling that he may not be exactly aware when to stop showing off his dedication. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Your Input is Requested Just wanted to make sure that you were aware of this request at the proposals and requests for powers board, since you haven't yet weighed in on the proposal, yet your input would be appreciated. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Front page It got messed up with the spacing and now it looks awful, even though I've undone it to your latest edit. Can you take a quick look at it if you're available? 21:40, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :I thought the front page looked better without the because as far as I could see the made it appear tacky, though that could just be because the front page is messed up, and needs to be fixed, in general. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:42, January 1, 2017 (UTC) He is NOT called crash bandiboobs crash bandicoot is his name and he is my best friend. We have the best life ever me crash and carbon crash. We play eat watch tv sleep build cuddle swim and more together. We are best friends. DONT MAKE FUN OF MY BEST FRIEND YOU MEANIE!!! Aku Aku in The Lost City There's a mask at the beginning of the level, and then where? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rZhHTaTUy4 Sunset Vista has a hidden one, but not The Lost City as far as I know. Ntropydude (talk) 18:47, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Thread Hello! I am a staff member of Fandom. Would you please review this thread and provide approval or concerns. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 18:15, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey, if you could check out and weigh in on the discussion here, it'd be appreciated!-- Technobliterator T' ' 20:22, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Deleting Warp Room Pages Why would you delet all the warp room pages? Everyone was ok with them so you shouldn't have done that. You have to talk to someone before you do something like this. EH28 (talk) 03:29, August 10, 2017 (UTC) The warp room pages had valid content that was helpful for navigation. They shouldn't have been deleted. EH28 (talk) 03:39, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Well the thing is they were not covered anywhere else, they were not stubs, and the images were great. Also they were very helpful, and I had a forum asking for permission to make them, and guess what, everyone was ok with it. People liked the idea, and other users made warp room pages as well. If you thought that they were a bad idea you could've said so in the forum before I made them, instead of deleting all of them without asking the community. If possible you should recover those pages immediately, for you are the only one who does not like them. EH28 (talk) 03:13, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Every world in CTR has a separate page so why should the warp rooms too. Also instead of deleting them why didn't you merge them instead? The warp room pages are not unnecessary, and are very helpful. They had a lot more information on them then a lot of pages. So you should recover them. EH28 (talk) 16:08, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Also before you deleted them you should have created a thread in the forum asking the community. It took me time to make those pages, and I'm not the only one who thought they were a good idea. Other users made some of those pages, not just me. You should recover them. EH28 (talk) 16:09, August 28, 2017 (UTC) I still disagree with you, but I would rather had them merged then not there at all. So how about you recover the pages, and if you really want me too, I can merge them into the bigger warp room page. Thanks EH28 (talk) 16:32, August 28, 2017 (UTC) One of your sub-pages Is it really necessary to keep all these red links in this sub-page of yours? Because as far as I can see, it's clogging up the list. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:52, October 24, 2017 (UTC) no_topic_message Hello I want to let you know that a user named BenTuatara20 who is a sockpuppet of Bhuges16 Luigifan29 (talk) 00:56, February 24, 2019 (UTC)Hi I wanted to let you know that there is a user named BenTuatara20 who is a sockpuppet of Bhughes16. no_topic_message um what happened with the unconfirmed characters with all the nitro kart and tag team racing and rilla roo komodo moe twna koala kong and nbrioEugene8731 (talk) 04:31, April 2, 2019 (UTC) no_topic_message What exactly was the problem with my three pictures of Crunch? FastestMiki (talk) 20:32, April 29, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry for being difficult but I can't see a reason given when I look at the edits, where can I find that? FastestMiki (talk) 21:55, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Could you speak me why you deleted te post "List of notable Crash Bandicoot fan-made games"? That was specifically to know where you found the name. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 11:32, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Filename requests Hey! I have filename request for you from the Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy game. *Bandifish *Variants of Lab Assistants *Monkey, namely, Rolling Monkey, Pot Carrying Monkey, the white monkeys that throw bombs from a vase, the cyborg-like ones, and the Gorilla *Venus Fly Trap, namely, the red ones, purple ones, Small Venus Fly Traps, Water Fly Traps, both red and green, and the bomb-spitting ones. *Tribesman *Flying Fish *Hog And more we have unsourced names here. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 12:00, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Also, do spiked turtles and those with saws on their shell have a separate object from the turtle? --FanOfYoshi (talk) 12:38, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Your CTRNF character table: Suggestions & Questions I'm liking the table you made for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled's cast so far. Although, I do have a few questions for you involving skins, since you said it was a placeholder and is subject to change: 1: Will you include the icons of the character skins once people datamine the icons directly from the game files when the game goes live? 2: Are you going to label Legendary Skins with a gold colored text, and regular skins with a purple text? That was how each skin was labeled in each icon for the skins. 3: If a skin is a reference to another Crash game like CTTR, will you perhaps put a link to the referenced skin? Falconpunch100 (talk) 19:52, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Pages proposal Hello, Thaswordster, I had an idea. What about we adding pages for real-life people on the Wiki, like voice actors, artists, staff, etc. who worked on the games? I think it would be an excellent idea and would add even more content to the wiki. A lot of other wikis for series like Crash do add the VAs and staff members as separate pages to the wiki, and it gives a good result. I'd be willing to do some of these myself, alongside the help of the rest of the wiki, of course (Draft227 (talk) 00:24, June 20, 2019 (UTC)) In regards to voice actors The reason I keep removing the VAs from "Additional Voices" is because they are already included in the main list and it is redundant to mention them more than once. We wouldn't list a VA multiple times for each role he or she played, would we? I.E. Corey Burton as N Gin, Corey Burton again as N Tropy, Corey Burton yet again as Oxide, you get the idea? I have my reasons for doing this. CrashBash (talk) 03:50, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Your way has far, far more repetition and is not how the credits are displayed in-game, anyway. I don't know what you mean by "repeating characters", since the only "character" that's being repeated is "Additional Voices" here. When one thing is done by multiple people, you list the people, not repeat the same thing multiple times. Do not revert back. -- 23:43, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::What do you mean you don't see by repeating characters? Names are repeated. We don't need to list names of VAs multiple times over, regardless of what the actual credits say. Corey Burton only needs to be listed once, for example. Do you understand now? Besides, you're the only user who has taken umbridge to how my way looks. Wikification was fine with how I listed it - you're two against one. CrashBash (talk) 03:46, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Why not just remove the additional voices section and add something like this stating "most of the cast did additional voices (for what?) aside from their characters, several voice actors, such as ((list)) also voiced these but none of the main characters." above the list of the cast? p.s. the whole "I outnumber you" argument is bad, doesn't work, and it makes you look like a tool. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 09:26, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Nitro-Fueled I don’t see what reason you have for removing the list of differences between games for the Nitro-Fueled article. However, locking the page was just unnecessary. You could have at least written something on my talk page so could discuss it. Wikification (talk) 11:41, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Engaging in edit-warring is bad form regardless, that's why it was protected. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:29, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Who said anything about war-editing? All I’m saying is that we could’ve talked about it on the talk page. Anyway, if you choose to unlock the page, I won’t undo the edit (which I wasn’t going to do here anyway). Wikification (talk) 14:47, June 24, 2019 (UTC) He removed it, you added it, he removed it, you added it again, that's edit-warring. I do agree it should have been communicated, but that's between you two. (plus as admin he generally gets a free pass when he does a thing.) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 15:47, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Corn Cannon Would you mind blocking that user? His only edits are vandalism, and he is possibly a ban evader. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 13:21, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Komodone Sorry for the small content, i was actually working on it. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 15:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) The character icons are here! Thanks to a dataminer on the r/CrashBandicoot Discord server, I now have possession of all of the racers in CTR at launch day. This doesn't include Tawna and the Trophy Girls/Nitro Squad, though. However, I DO have all of the other character skin icons too, so you can use them when you make your skins table. I'll go ahead and upload them; I just thought I'd let you know the good news. Falconpunch100 (talk) 19:14, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: The Rocket and It's Game of Origin... If Any I think this is a matter that needs further discussion. Because I've had a look at screenshots for Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 and comparing Crash's kart in that game to the Rocket in Nitro-Fueled... The two don't even look remotely the same. The kart from CBNK2 more closely resembles the Trikee, but with an extra rear wheel. Case seems pretty open and shut if you ask me, but that's just what I think. Are you absolutely certain that THIS is the Rocket? The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 08:20, July 15, 2019 (UTC) New page I made a new page, but I recently saw you said should be deleted, why is that? It looks weird mentioning an item (that exists in the game), but not making a page for it. (Draft227 (talk) 18:47, July 19, 2019 (UTC)) Request Can you move this file to "Double-Headed Lab Assistant Japanese guide.png" please? I accidentally didn't give it an actual name, and left it with this name. FanOfYoshi (talk) 07:26, July 20, 2019 (UTC) look there aint no such thing as racist or racism anymore the world has evoled past that people don't get offened by silly non sense like that anymore :It's not non-sense, it's a placeholder filename i use before uploading the file. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 07:50, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Jurassic Krunk Mask deletion Hey, can I know why you deleted the "Jurassic Krunk Mask" page I created? You didn't put an explenation to the deletion Meylody (talk) 23:28, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Pls tell me Recently my edit to CTR-NF that says the Mammoth kart is from the 2010 CTR remake, has been removed. I would really like to know why. Signed, you-know-who-62 User created a page. Hi, someone named Hassantaleb4 says that Sonic the Hedgehog will be in Nitro-Fueled but no evidence says he will be in, can you delete the page and block the user please. Fake content created The user Hassantaleb4 created a Sonic the Hedgehog article, saying that he "probably" will appear in CTR:NF. There is no evidence about it. I put the article in "nominated for deletion". Can you delet it, please?